My Mother's Secret
by xoxomusicmaddiexoxo
Summary: Raven is a typical teenage girl, except for the fact that she's a half vampire. All her life she is searching for her birth father, Otis Otis, but has yet find him. Moving to a new town just may help her search, oh and find her love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What's Up**

I was staring blankly ahead at my new school, Bathory High, taking in all of it's aspects. There was nothing much to look at compared to the school I went to in Russia, but that's ok. I'd much rather be here. I can't fathom the thought of moving back.

My mother and I moved here because she couldn't take living in Russia anymore. I don't mean there's anything wrong with Russia, but my mom was originally born here. I think this countries beautiful just like my home country. The only difference is the tempatures.

Most teens wouldn't have agreed to move so fast like I did, but I have a reason. My father. I have never known him, but that's what I want. I want to get to know him. My mother said that he lives somewhere here in the states and it would be nice to actaully meet him. She want tell me where he is; better yet, she doesn't even know. I personally have been looking for him, but I can't find him. I always get to dead ends. This is where my mother met him, so maybe there's some clues here. I sighed.

Breathing in the autumn air, I jogged across the street making sure to look both ways. It's not really busy here so I didn't have anything to worry about. I thought it would be like the New York City, New York. You know the towering buildings, and all of the traffic. I guess I was wrong.

_Snap. _I glanced over at the kid walking next up the school steps. He had on an ugly blazar, some strange kahki's, and... I looked down- what are those? I blinked and looked back up at the boy. He smiled broadly at me and stuck out his hand, which I shook gladly.

"The names Eddie Poe. As in E-d-d-i-e P-o-e." I nodded at him and started walking up the stairs again, but something stopped me. Oh right, that flash.

"Eddie, what was that snap?" I asked turning back around.

"Oh, I am the editor for the school news paper. I took a snap shot of you because your the first new face we've had in quite a while," he grinned.

I wonder why he keeps smiling. His jaws should have fallen off by now. I smiled back at him though.

"Oh, that's nice to know, but Eddie, make sure in the future you don't do that. I don't know if I'll hesitate to snatch your camera out of your hand. I didn't do it this time because I didn't know who you are. Now I do. Bye." I ran up the stairs and into the school away from him. I know it may seem wrong, but he was actaully getting on my nerves. Just looking at him did.

I walked down the hallways searching for the office, but I couldn't seem to find it. I looked around to see if anyone looked nice enough to help me. Sure enough there was two guys standing near their lockers talking and laughing. They seemed nice enough so I headed towards them.

One of the guys had blonde hair and looked a little thin, while the other had dark hair and looked pale. I glanced at what they were wearing and saw that the dark hair kid wore converses. My type of person.

When I stepped up to them, the blonde on adressed me.

"Hey, there pretty thing," he flirted. I scrunched up my face and looked away from him. He wasn't really cute up close. "Which one of us did you want to converse with?"

I looked between him and black haired boy. The black haired boy was blushing mildly while trying to look cool. I raised an eyebrow at him, but then looked back at blondie.

"Umm... Hi, but I actually was just looking for the office. Since, you know, I'm new here," I said shy. I'm not really the shy type, but black haired guy is really cute.

Blondie turned a slight shade of pick and looked down the hall. "It's just a few more feet that way. Just keep straight and it will be on your right."

I smiled and replied thank you before heading on my way.

Later that day I was sitting in my English class staring off into space. That's mostly what I've been doing all day because the teacher's have to get me caught up and such. Moving a few months after school started was not in my good interest. The teacher hasn't came in yet because apparentally he had a important phone call to take.

I looked around the classroom to see who all was in my class. I hadn't really made any friends, but gettin used to this school would be hard so I could just easily just follow someone. While looking I spotted dark hair and blondie sitting towards the back. As if he could feel me staring, black hair glances up and stares back. I turn a little red and quickly turn back around so he didn't see it. He's probably the school player anyway.

I was glaring at my desk now for getting caught staring at dark hair when the class room door opens. It reveals a tall handsome man about in his thirties walking in. He had dark brown hair, a five o'clock shadow forming, and reading glasses. I smiled. He looked good.

"OK class I'm here, settle down please," he asked and half demanded. He looked around on his desk and then pulled out a sheet of paper. He read it a little and then looked up.

"I guess we have a new student. I haven't really gotten to know most of you so I'm not really sure which one of you it really is. Umm.. Raven? Please stand up for me," he grinned looking up away from the paper.

I stood up while glancing around at the other students. Everyone was staring at me and I felt a little awkward. I could feel dark hair's eyes on my back. "Hi," I said shy.

"Well hello there. You have a very thick accent. May you tell me where your from, Miss Raven.

While looking back at him, I replied, "I'm from Russia."

"Oh, and why did you move here?"

"Because my mother wanted to."

"What about your father?" He asked. He sat back down in his chair as if this conversation didn't really bother him. It really bother me. I was standing up infront of everyone.

"Umm... I don't know where he is sir," I shrugged.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked back down at the paper. He glanced back up at me and smiled. "Well welcome to Bathory. I hope you enjoy your self. I'm Mr. Otis."

I gasped. I didn't know anyone shared the same last name as I. It was nearly impossible, except for the fact that my father has it. I'm not even sure if that's his real last name. It's just what's on my birth certificate.

"You may sit down now," he chuckled.

I sat down and hid my face. Could this day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was walking home now from school. Today's extremely tiring, but it's whatever. When I get home I plan to get a case of B positive and just chill for a bit. My mom isn't going to home til late though because of her job interview so I'll be home alone. I guess I'm going to have to cook dinner too.

While turning the corner to go down my street, I spotted dark hair and Eddie talking about something. It looked like they were having a heated descusion so I dicided not to interupt, but then Eddie walked away. I frowned and started walking back down the street.

After a few minutes of being solitary, I felt a presence appair behind me. I didn't really take it to mind until it seemed like they were following me.

"WHAT?" I snapped turning around. Who was it you ask.? Dark haired boy. I blushed a bit and started walking forward again. "What is it that you want?"

My sences were telling me that it wasn't a accident that they was walking in the same direction.

"Nothing. I'm just making sure you got home saftely." I could tell by his voice that he smirked. I swung back around to face him, but still kept my pace.

"I don't need a baby sitter," I sneered. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I know you don't need me to baby sit you, but still. I saw you looking at Eddie and I, and I wanted to know what all you heard," he shrugged.

I stopped and stared at him skeptically. There is no way that I actually could have heard them; well it is, but it's not because Eddie walked away so fast. How did he even know that I had seen them anyway. A mere human shouldn't have been able know I was there. Unless...

I shook my head. "Whatever, umm..." I paused for a secondy trying to remember his name. Come to find out I really don't know it. Maybe that's why I keep calling him dark hair. "Sorry, I don't actually know your name," I pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry. My names Vladimir, but Vlad for short." He grinned.

What a unique name. I didn't know American's actually used it. I wonder if he was named after someone or something.

"Well OK, _Vlad_, I don't need you to baby sit me. I'm 16 years old and I've been doing it since I was 12. Nothing can hurt me," I said courageously. I'm pretty sure it made me look extremely cocky, but he seemed cocky by just asking to walk me home. He doesn't even know me.

He rolled his eyes. "Raven, this is America. I don't know much about Russia, but I do know that here you can get snatched walking by yourself; even in broad day light, so I suggest you get over it and just let me walk you home. Plus someone as pretty as you shouldn't be walking alone."

I crossed my arm and turned a little bit to hide my blush. He just called me pretty. Not many people in my country thought that. At my old school I was considered ugly because I couldn't afford the nicest things or the in clothes that were in style. Most of the time it didn't bother me, it still doesn't, but sometimes I did take it to heart.

"Umm..." I mumbled and then groaned. "Fine. You can walk me home, but only this once. I don't want blondie to get any ideas or anything."

"Blondie? Who? You mean Henry?" He chuckled. "Yeah, you want have to worry about him, he's half way stupid."

I laughed and then motioned for him to follow me. I can't believe I'm actually letting this stranger walk me home. Then again he's not a stranger because I know his name. I looked over at him. His eyes are hidden behind his hair, but I can still see them looking forward. They are a beautiful blue.

"Oh, Raven?" He asked gaining my attention.

"Hmm..." I replied not really there.

"Did you hear what Eddie and I were talking about? You never gave me an answer."

I glanced back at him for a second. What were they talking about for him to care if I heard or not. "No, why?"

"Oh it's nothing. I was just making sure. You know, because rumors around here spread like wild fire," he laughed.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, they do."

Later when we had reach my house, I ended up inviting him in. My mom got home sooner than expected so she got to meet him. At first, she wasn't really happy that I had brought a boy home, but then Vlad told her about the dangers here and she agreed that what he did was necessary. Do you want to know the worst of it all? She told him to walk me home everyday. I'm not looking forward to that, but mainly because I don't like being watched.

Right now we were eatting dinner. Vladimir is still here eatting dinner with us because of my mother. I volunteer him to leave. He just makes me so nervous and that's strange because I don't usually fall for his type. You know, the cocky-but-shy type. Yep, that's him, but then again Vlad is more of a mystery.

"So Vladimir? What is your family like?" My mother asked. She's been doing this for about an hour now. It's kind of annoying.

"They... well they are unique," he grinned, but then his smiled faded. I stared at him questionally but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his food.

He then looked back up at my mom and smiled again. "Yes, they are really unique. I couldn't ask for anything better."

I looked over at my mom and she showed concern, but didn't adress it.

"That's good sweety. You know if you need anything you can just come on over," she said sympathetically.

I groaned. "MOM! Seriously? You just met the boy and your inviting him to come over when ever he wants."

She looked at me was a stern look. "Honey, I'm just being hospitable. You should learn to be aswell."

I rolled my eyes. I know for a fact that she is not hospitable. Everytime one of my friends came over she would stern and walk to other way. I guess America is bringing the good out of her.

I sighed. "Fine." I looked over at Vladimir and he was staring at me. "Mom, I'm going to get a drink. I've been wanting one all day. I'll be back in a minute."

"You drink?" Vladimir question astonished.

I looked from my mom and Vladimir. I can't tell him that it's not actually alcohol, but instead blood. He would think I was some kind of freak.

"It's vitimen water," my mom interjected. "Something that helps her keep her nutrition up."

He nodded mouthing "oh."

I smiled running into the kitchen to grabbed a bottle of B positive. I sighed as it ran down my throat, savoring it's flavor. This taste so good.

I returned back into the room and Vladimir looked up from his seat. My mom had cleared the dishes, and they was now conversatating about something.

"Hi," I said. "I'm back."

"Thanks for rejoining us," my mother laughed.

I nodded and then turned back to Vladimir. He was still staring at me, but the look in his eye wasn't something I've seen before, but then again I have.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

He shook his head and then stood up. "I think I should go now. Um... My aunt and uncle are probably looking for me."

I nodded. "Oh, OK then. Well, I'll see you at school tomorow."

"Yea, bye." He hurried out the door and closed it.

I looked over at my mother and she shrugged. I wonder what's going on with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope you guys like it... I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I'm a pretty busy person. Comment and rate and tell me how you like it. I know it's short, but I promuise there will be more the next time.

**Chapter 3**

~Vladimir's POV~

I was laying on my bed thinking about today. We have a new girl at school and she's, well she's mysterious. I've actually learned a lot about her in the past few hours. How she's actually not so shy like I thought she was. She's aggressive. She's very beautiful. The funny thing is she's even more beautiful than Meredith and I've liked her for a while.

I groaned.

"Vlad," I heard my uncle say.

I turned my head to face the door. He was standing there looking around my room. Once he spotted that he had my attention he walked in.

"So, where've you been most of the day? I had plans to do some things with you."

I looked back up to the ceiling and sighed. "I've been hanging out with a girl, you know the new one, Raven?"

"Oh, why were you with her?"

"I don't know. I thought she heard what Eddie and I were talking about so I followed her. Apparently she didn't because she wasn't scared of me."

"Vladimir, look at me," Otis commanded. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was smiling a little bit. "The girl is least of your worries. No one's going to believe Eddie even if he had the proof to back him up. Now, why again were you with this girl?"

"I was walking her home. I don't know what it is, but I'm protective over her a little. She's really pretty and I don't want anything to happen to her," I smiled.

"I kind of figured. I just want to know why she shares my last name. It's rare."

I nodded my head agreeing. That is rare. Not many people have his last name and even if they did they were family. I was under the impression that it wasn't his last name, just something he made up. Raven sharing it is interesting.

"Uncle earlier when I was at her house, Raven came out of the kitchen smelling like a bag of B positive. Do you think my senses are acting up or something?"

Otis gave me a look of uncertainty, but then rolled his eyes. "Boy there is nothing wrong with you. Maybe your senses are kicking in better, but she is human after all. She probably has B positive blood."

"Oh, well I had to get out of there because I thought I was going to eat her or something," I laughed. Otis was giving me another look and I realized what he meant. "You pervert! That's not what I meant. Gross."

He busted out laughing at me and I scolded him. "You're so innocent Vladimir, I wish I would have known you as a mere child. You wouldn't be so shy."

I groaned and rolled over. "Get out of my room."

He chuckled and patted my leg. "It's ok, Vlad. Maybe she will like your shyness."

"Whatever," I whispered. When I felt that his presents what gone I got up and I walked to my window. While opening it I got a message from Henry. It read:

**Meet me at the school entrance.**

I replied. :

**Loser I was heading there.**

Henry:

**Oh, haha Don't forget to bring Raven.**

I replied:

**Shut up and wait… who the hell said we were bringing her?**

**Henry: I did, now go get her. You want a new friend don't you, plus I want to get answers out of her.**

I rolled my eyes as I read his text. What can he possibly want to know about her? I replied:

**If you want to get to know her you go get her. I'm not. **

**Henry: UGH! You're impossible.**

After exiting the window and making sure no one was watching, I ran across the yard in the direction of the school. When I got there Henry was sitting on the steps glaring at the kids that were there. Every day they come here and chill. I would know this because every time I'm at my hide out they are here.

"Hey Henry, you ready to go" I asked walking up to him.

"Yes, I couldn't take standing near them anymore. All they did was yell at me about how I'm skinny and lumpy and shit. Like what the fudge? I'm not lumpy."

I grinned and then told him to come on. We were heading to Meredith's party. It's not like the Halloween parties she's had, but this is a boys and girls party. You know those parties.

"I can't believe we are actually going to this. I would think that we would stay at home, drink blood, and just chill." Henry grinned.

I looked at him. "Drink blood? Henry is there something you should tell me?"

"Now buddy, what I meant was that you drink blood and I'll drink a mountain dew code red." He laughed.

I shook my head and kept walking. Henry's so stupid.


End file.
